Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for resource management by providing abstraction layers to services that expose a unified application programming interface (API) and can be configured dynamically.
The use and popularity of mobile devices continues to increase. In mobile communication environments, value of access to information has increased as users have become more dependent on accessing information on the go from both mobile devices and other network-connected devices. Mobile and network development is complicated by the mixing of public data and private data with the plethora of popular public media content services and proprietary security-sensitive data. Another challenge is making the data available to an application and avoiding proprietary and fragmented Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) that complicate the application code running on the devices. Another side effect of depending directly on a proprietary API is keeping up with breaking API version changes. In addition to the proprietary API challenge, considerations exist because many of the API providers charge per API call and freely change their pricing structure.
Therefore, a need exists for an approach to provide resource management by abstraction of multiple competing services to allow users to switch between various services without the need to change related applications or for new versions of the services to be released.